Trinity Blood: Hope within a name
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Somewhere someone has to come up with a name. The time has come...for a new Night Lord. "Another one-shot to my Night Lord series." Read and review.


This is a little one-shot between my two stories. "**Star of the Night Lord"** and "**Heir to the Night Lords." **

As we left off...seven or eight months ago, the Contra Mundi has probably went into hiding, Esther was found by a couple nearly dead on a bridge and our Abel was mourning the loss of his beloved red-head.

I 've been wanting to write this since I started writing "Heir to The Night Lords". I thought it was only fair that I introduce my readers to Abel and Esther's child properly. I hope you'll love him as much as I do. (I think he's cute!)

*TB:HNL may take a little longer to post up. I've been very sick lately and havn't had a chance to write on it for nearly three weeks. I am in recovery and doing better. It's just going to take sometime.*

P.S If you don't understand the beginning, that's okay, neither did Esther.

Discliamer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own the ideas and characters that come from my mind. _**

* * *

**_

_**'I promise you that he'll never hurt you....I love you.... When I come back we'll be family and I'll never leave again........ Isn't it obvious? Because I am your friend......... I thought I almost lost you....... I'm here now, am I not?......... **__**I think...that you are...by far...the...prettiest thing I've ever seen. I love you' **__"My poor dear. You have been through so much. I feel the agony in your heart, but I must ask that you hold on a little longer. Hold out for him, he needs you. You give him strength to keep on moving. You are his undoing; stay strong of his sake. He loves you more than life itself. Give him time and one day you two will be re-united. You have been granted a special gift. Claim it...nurture it...give it wings to fly. Protect it with you life. You are a very rare and special person. God loves you, as well as I. You taught him how to forgive and live. I pass that whatever hope I have left on to you now. I pray that he finds you, but until that day comes, know that God and his angels are watching over you. Go...go and love your son. __**" See. We're perfect for each other. Two gods lying in bed, and on what looks like a perfect day? Enjoying each others company.'**_

She quickly opened her eyes. _**"Another weird dream. I wonder what they mean? Who am I to re-unite with and why am I his undoing? I wish these dreams would just go away. I can't remember anything."**_ She rubbed any remaining sleep out of her eyes and sighed. Her body was still sore from the day before. _**"Why can't I remember? Does God really have some crazy reason for my predicament?"**_ She groaned and wrapped the blankets tightly around her. She hated being in hospitals. They were always cold. Given though that it was the middle of summer. She had already complained to a few nurses about it. She let out a yawn and turned on her side. She gazed out of a nearby window. How she wished she could be outside. Living out in the country had taught her how to love the breeze in your hair and the way the grass tickled your toes. She couldn't wait to go back, though...things would be different this time. She turned back over and looked into the bassinet. Her tiny little angel slept on, swaddled in a blue cotton blanket. Here was the reason she lived, her beautiful baby boy. She smiled and continued to watch him sleep. His pink lips slightly parted to help him breath, his cute little nose, not to mention the full head of silver hair. _**"I wonder if his father has the same hair color? He must have." **_She leaned even further and kissed his head.

"I'll never leave you, my love." She spoke. She felt tears in her eyes. _**"He's so tiny. I've never dealt with children...not that I can't remember. Will I even be able to take care of him?"**_ The little boy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. _**"At least his eyes are mine." **_She carefully picked up her son and cradled him in her arms. _**"My little angel." **_She unwrapped him from his blanket and held his tiny hands. "You are so beautiful." She spoke out loud. "I wish you had a father here to celebrate your arrival." She kissed him again, this time on his nose. The infant grabbed a lock of her red hair. A tear rolled down her cheek. Out of all the times, after her accident, that she wanted to end her agony, she finally had a reason to keep going on. "I don't know much about being a mother, but I'll always love you." She rocked the infant back and forth in her arms, humming a lullaby. Soon her son was back asleep and the new mother placed him back in his bassinet. She leaned back her bed and started thinking. _**"He still needs a name. He's a day old and his mother without a memory can't think of a name. How can you think of one, when you don't have a family" **_She grabbed the worn out necklace that was still wrapped around her neck. She kept the old cross close to her. It was, after all, the only hint she had of her past. _**"Maybe...Jacob or Joseph. No, those are over used. Virgil? Hmm? I guess Em was right about choosing names for you children. What about..." **_She shook her head.

"What's the use." She looked over to her son. "Your mother is so terrible. You're a day old and still nameless." She then leaned over to a bedside table, and grabbed a bible that one of the nurses had left for her to read. "Maybe I can find your name in here?" _**"I highly doubt it though."**_ She opened the book and skipped through the pages. _**"I don't think it's possible to find you the right name. I wish I knew your father's, then maybe this would be easier. Hmm?" **_She looked down at a few paragraphs. "Gilbert? No. Sounds too plain." She shook her head. "This will never do." She dropped the book on her lap and sighed. The book opened to a page with a picture on it. She looked down at the image. It was of an angel. She read the text below it. 'The Holy Archangel Gabriel's primary role has been called one of announcing the salvation of mankind. The name Gabriel comes from the Hebrew meaning "Man of God.' _**"Man of God..."**_ She looked back over to her son and then quickly thought back to her most recent dream. _'Know that God and his angels are looking over you" _

"I kind of like Gabriel." She spoke. She gazed over at the infant. "What do you think, my little love?" As if responing to her question, the infant yawn. She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She closed the book and returned to the side table. Then snuggled back into her blankets. I like it...Gabriel. It suits you. After all you are my little angel." She laid her head back down and prepared to go back to bed. _**"Now we just have to give me a name."**_

* * *

So there you go. Though right now we only know his first name. I have a middle name picked out, but I'm going to wait until HTNL to reveal it. . Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'm really if-ie about this one-shot. (like always.) Until next time. (When I'm better.)

Take care!

LilRahl


End file.
